The Wolf
by Aimless Gallifreyan
Summary: So, you know the story. Shop girl, stuck at work, attacked by mannequins, rescued by a time traveling alien, sets off with him to see many beautiful events and moments in history. Now, we're gonna have a bit of changes here and there, toss it up a bit maybe, see how it goes. AU, OC included
1. Preamble

**DISCLAIMER: _Doctor Who_** **is a production of BBC Entertainment and storylines of respective writers (including Russell T Davies and Steven Moffat); and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story, as I totally would wish to do.**

* * *

The sun shone through the windows and it's French-styled shutters, encompassing the rather cluttered master bedroom of the apartment. Full of what looked like maps, graphs, even the countless photographs of weird aliens, humanoid bodies, even the occasional android. One encompassing photo was of a galaxy in view and a woman standing in front of it. Something of rather photogenic quality and artistic talent. Another looked like the handshaking of reptilian-like humans and regular humans in what was described as "The Eldane Accords". Even one had shown a whole group of her and four men at the party with each of them having distinctive qualities (rugged blonde hair with a dark suit, short brown hair with a leather jumper, moppy black hair with a tweed jacket and flat brown hair with a brown, pinstriped suit). She even had the photo of a more older man with a rather bemused look and even a beautiful blonde around

Yet, the one thing distinct in the room was the queen sized bed with a frayed mess of dirty blonde hair, with black dyed tips. Wrapped in the mess of pillows, blankets and technology was one Rose Marion Tyler. She was among many names in her life; "The Bad Wolf", "The Wolf", "The Genocidor of Daleks", "The Agent", even "The Madwoman". She had seen many planets, confronted many species and cultures, even established a peace deal once or twice and broke many rules and norms here and there. Over time, she has lost count of how much time has passed as she has seen the adventures. She has, however, only seen time at her home pass a few years, returning here and there to see her loving, yet, complacent mother and intrigued baby brother. While she may be off, traveling to a new planet, sightseeing a new galaxy, whatever perked up the interests of her job as an earthbound galactic police force, she always managed to make a mark or memory that was left in her little abode.

Rose, tired as she was, slowly woke with grogginess in her eyes and in her attitude. She remembered the active work of shooting down a Dalek threat on the Moon colony earlier as well as celebrating the effort with her longtime friend and partner, Jack Harkness, at a French rave event back in 1995. Opening her eyes was the slight twinge of a hangover and the sore aches along her back and legs. She began to wince as the effect of a Charlie horse began to hit and she tensed, grabbing her leg before the pain began to ebb.

 _I really need to stop overdoing the whole celebration thing_ , Rose thought to herself as she began to relax once more.

She looked up at the ceiling, at the numerous pictures and smiled, fiddling with the necklace of a silver key in her fingers and, absentmindedly, pondered her adventures and her life. Who could think that a lone shop girl from London could manage to travel the universe? And who would think that the life she had, the friends she made, the man she fell for and bonded with would all occur and reward her with the awesome memories and responsibilities that would mold her. Of course, there are more tragic events that affected her and hardened her and it would take some time for her to cope. Yet, she managed. She survived. And she moved forward. Always doing what she can here and there and taking in both the pride and burden of her duty.

As the alarm on her clock began to alert her time to wake up, she just remembered how the day that changed everything began…..

* * *

 **A/N II: So, a long time has come and I am about to be breaking some personal rules. Given my change in the view of the story as well as the way everything will go, I will be reworking the story here and there as well as introduce a series of one-offs to describe a new order of Doctors and companions (leaving the stories and plots as minimally altered as possible, save for a few altered courses). So, with that, I will be revisiting some of these chapters while prepping up new chapters for this Rose-centric story. Hopefully, I'll soon follow with other character centric stories of Doctor Who.**

 **As always, any reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. A Wonderfully, Weirdly Charming Man

**DISCLAIMER: _Doctor Who_** **is a production of BBC Entertainment and storylines of respective writers (including Russell T Davies and Steven Moffat); and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story, as I am powerless to do. T-T**

* * *

 **A Wonderfully, Awfully, Weirdly Charming Man**

* _beep_ ** _beep_ ** _beep_ ** _beep_ *

The blaring sound of the alarm clock hit the scene as Rose Tyler hit the snooze button with feigned irritation as well as drowsiness. Looking up with bed hair beyond belief in pink pajamas, she tossed off the covers and began to get dressed for work.

It was 9 March 2005. Rose Marion Tyler, at the age of 19, was a struggling middle class girl in London, living with her mother, Jackie Tyler. For most of her life, she has been through a lot. Her father was killed by an oncoming car when she was only a year old and most of her life ended up with a bit of complications. She did have a few friends here and there, but largely focused on boys. At one point, she fell head over heels for Jimmy Stone at 16, mesmerized by his charm, his bravado, and a bit of his smug attitude. Yet, just like the other dates for him, Rose was dumped like before and would have a hard time recovering from the broken heart and self-judgement. She was even infatuated with Vic, a friend of Mickey's, until it was just to see Rose in scantily-clad clothing and just get lucky/

Now, Rose, as she hugs her mother goodbye, takes her focus as a working class Londoner. She managed to get in touch with a friend, Jess, as a shop girl at Henrik's two years back and has worked her way up ever since there. The pay wasn't stellar and the hours were hard and long, but she managed with the pay and hours to help her mum with the rent and bills. She, wearing her pink jacket , pink tee and baggy jeans, took the bus to work and managed to sprint into the building for work.

"Almost late" her boss said.

"I know!" she chortled in stress as she managed to get herself situated for her shift.

Time would drone on, helping customers with finding their purse or wardrobe of choice, silently mocking certain customers that were pains in the neck, but largely going through the day. Her friend Jess was there for a shift and they managed to chat and hang out while discussing about life's toils, despite their age difference. Rose also managed to induce herself in a funny incident of helping a goofy guy with a green pea coat purchase. _At least he is happy about it_ , she thought to herself.

Lunch came around and she met up with her boyfriend, Mickey Smith. Being childhood friends with him, Rose took a liking to Mickey not long after her incident with Vic. He was stable, a hard worker, goofy if not cute. Mickey was, to Rose, somebody stable. Sure, she did find his goofy personality a bit annoying. Sure, she may wish more from Mickey from time to time. But, to say she doesn't care or doesn't love him for him isn't a fair assessment. She just sees herself as a girl with certain dreams. And should it be Mickey, she'll be happy with lunch at the fountain, hearing his jokes on football and goofing off about the day's events, be it at Hendricks or at the mechanics, she'll manage the kiss goodbye and secret handshake.

As the hours droned on, Rose was indeed bored. Like any wage-based job, she was not happy of the long hours being spent at Henrik's. Her stocking of shelves and attending to customers' needs at the later evening hours. She also didn't like the fact of her friend, Jess, leaving so soon with her shift over. Yet, Rose managed with her friend Keisha as she pushed on to the end of her shift at 21:00. Clocking out, she made her way to the door with Keisha and their possy. Planning to make their way to a bar or some club and chat about their lives.

That is, until…..

"Hold on, Rose" Jeff, the security guard called out, halting Rose from traveling with her friends. "Wilson needs the lottery money sent for tonight."

Grumbling, Rose turned around and took the bag, pacing back to the staff elevator. Wilson was the chief electrician of Henrik's and, with the lottery tickets and proceeds sold at the store, he was also the man to hand them over to the National Lottery station. Taking the elevator down to the basement, she thought about other things she could do. _Maybe travel_ , she thought, _Maybe travel to France and find some crazy job that I would like_. _Photography_ , _maybe_. She rolled her eyes at the thought, as the elevator bell chimed as it hit the basement level.

The doors opened, however, and Rose noticed just how eerily quiet it was down there. Usually, the area would be somewhat active, with the usual machines whirring and Wilson usually within an earshot of what was happening. However, there was no Wilson, no massive action in the basement. Just complete silence.

"Wilson?" Rose perked up, the bag of lottery tickets in hand, waving them. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money.". She paced over to the door and checked up as she knocked "Wilson?". Still no answer. "Look, I can't hang about. They're closing up the shop". She yanked at the door handle to try and open the office, to no avail. "Wilson?". Again, nothing. Now, Rose was irritated. _Where the bloody hell is he_?

Just as she looked down the hall, a noise came from one of the storage rooms, startling Rose. She looked with timidity as she walked down. "Wilson?" she asked, "Hello, it's me, Rose". The silence was beginning to creep her out as she continued calling out for Wilson's name. The noise of pitter-patter clamored for a second, then stopped as she opened the door, revealing the mannequins for out of season fashion wear. Her nerves were no less shot nor were they frayed as she ran to the stairwell door, which was jammed.

 _SLAM_

The double doors slammed shut as Rose sprinted back to them in fear, trying to pull the door open to no avail as she began to panic.

The next sound coming out of the room was a random prop dropping as Rose tensed up and turned around. Looking at the room of mannequins, Rose queried as to the whereabouts of the noise, be it that a trespasser or Derrick (one of Rose's more annoying co-workers) was organizing a prank. And as one of the mannequins in a black button down was turning and moving towards Rose, she laughed it off unconvincingly as a joke...until another mannequin moved...then another...soon, as she was backing herself into a corner, she realized that it wasn't Derrick and, whatever it was, she was about to be attacked by them.

 _This is it, isn't it?_ Rose asked herself, _I am about to die in the basement of a department store_. _What have I been doing with my life_? Not much time left, she closed her eyes, accepting whatever fate came next as the mobile mannequins raised their arms.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a hand grab hers, a presence on her left, and quickly looked to see a man in a rugged look of a white button shirt with a vest and dirty blonde. With her hand, he said only one word in a brisk voice.

"Run!"

And she did.

They bolted through the double doors down a corridor of vents and other outlets. Neither one of them letting go, Rose looks back to see the hordes of mannequins moving almost humanly towards the two. As they ran, saw even more trying to grab them through the grates as they managed to reach the other set of double doors and push through, coming back to the staff elevator. The man reached for the button as the doors swiftly opened and Rose was dragged into the elevator. Just when she was feeling a bit safe, the man reached back for the "Door Close" button and saw the mannequins move with the very same black button down one reaching his arm through the door, directly towards Rose. The man, however stopped it as he yanked the arm, struggling at first before popping it right off, allowing the doors to finally close and start the elevator.

Rose, for her part was one part frightful for what she saw, another part grateful for being saved by the leather jumper stranger, and yet, another part a bit freaked out at the plastic arm the man was holding and observing.

"You pulled his arm off" she said, oddly grossed out.

"Yep" the stranger said, bemused, tossing the arm to her as she caught it. "Plastic, as well"

Rose, looking at the arm, returned to defensive thinking to grasp the situation that she had just seen.

"Very clever. Nice trick then," she sarcastically stated "What were they, then? Students? s this a student thing or what?"

The man looked confused at Rose. "Why would there be bloody students?" he asked.

Rose, thinking about her assumption, quickly froze. "I don't know," she breathlessly stated.

"Well, you brought it up," the man asserted. "Why students?"

Rose, taking a second to think out her statement, gave her answer. "Because, to get that many people to dress up and act silly like that, they must be students."

The man, looking impressed at Rose's hypothesis, lightly chuckled. "That makes sense", he said, brightly, "Not bad"

"Thanks," Rose said, not as impressed as the stranger.

"But, they're not students" he stated, looking back at the elevator doors, awaiting the floor he needs. Rose, slightly miffed at the fact of being wrong, nevertheless took a sense back to think about the mannequins.

"Well, whoever they are, as soon as Wilson find them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" the man asked.

"Chief electrician", she replied.

The man, hearing the job title, said somberly, yet sternly, "Wilson's dead."

Rose, believing that he was stating some lie or joke, was infuriated. She was about to chide him for being sick before he advised to mind her eyes as he used some beacon of sorts with a high pitched noise, causing the elevator button to spark and zap out before he ran off. Infuriated and confused, she demanded to know who the heroic, yet oddball stranger was and also, what were those things down there.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures" he said, running through the plastic flaps and taking a right. Rose, herself, catching up with him. "They're being controlled by a relay device from the roof. Which, would be a great big problem, IF," pulling out some sort of beeping charge that looked like dynamite, "I didn't have this.".

Rose, by this point, looked like she was about to ask what he intended to do, but he continued, headed towards the door.

"So, I am going to go up there and blow it up. And, I might very well die in the process. But, don't worry about me." he took Rose's shoulder and gently pushed her out the hall. "Go on. Go have your lovely beans on toast. And don't tell anyone about this. You'll get them killed if yeh bloody do". And, with that, the man shut the door leaving Rose bemused and lost. That is, until the man popped back out.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," he said in a greeting tone, "What's yours?"

"Rose", she said.

"Nice to meet you, Rose" he smiled before waving the detonation charges in his hand in a gleeful tone. "Run for your life."

As soon as the door shut, Rose charged her way out the alley, running around the store and heading as far away from the building as fast as possible. She calmly, yet quickly made her way out across the street, a cab nearly hitting her as she quickly made her way across the street. Looking at the building, Rose breathlessly wondered what to do now on finding a way back home before the building exploded, shattering the windows and catching the building on fire. Rose, in fear, ran down the street, keeping on running until she managed to get back home

-%$-

Arriving at home, Rose was a bit away in thought. She blindly looked at the television, the reports of Henrik's blaring on BBC. Her mother was on the phone, talking to one of her friends and discussing about the explosion, grateful that Rose was alive. Their neighbor, Pete Smith, came around to check up on her, amazed and studying the pictures on the television. Her mother, brighter blonde hair in sweats, chatting along over the home phone. Their neighbor, a bit of a healthy fit with short black hair, an American voice, and wearing a tee shirt with faded jeans and sneakers. He also noticed the mannequin arm on the lounge chair and couldn't hold back a moment to joke.

"Got into a fight? Or was he just a stiff?" he asked. Rose, noticing he was talking about the arm, rolled her eyes as Pete chuckled. He was a snarky jokster, but they were good friends and, being neighbors for some time, he was more like a brother than anything, getting into petty disagreements while relying on one another. Nevertheless, Rose was a bit more preoccupied at the whole event that she went through and much more questioning about her hero than anything.

Then, Mickey came in.

"I have been phoning your mobile!" he exclaimed. "You could have been dead! It was all over in the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up". He ran over and practically smothered Rose into a hug.

"I'm okay, I am fine." she said, half-annoyed, half-touched that Mickey cared. _Man, he's an adorable bugger_ , _but talk about suffocating_.

 _"_ What happened? _"_ Mickey asked.

"I don't know," she lied, taking the "Doctor's" advice for her family, boyfriend, and friend. "I wasn't in the shop"

Her mother came out from the kitchen, eager to tell Rose about what her friend was telling her. "t's Debbie on the end. She knows a man from _The Mirror_. Five hundred quid for an interview."

"Oh, that's brilliant. Giv' it 'ere!" Rose exclaimed with false enthusiasm, only to hang up on Debbie and set the phone down. Pete tried to hid a grin of shock and humor as Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler looked with shock and her mouth agape.

"Well, you've got to find some way of makin' money," she quipped to Rose, "Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out."

Just as Rose was about to quip back, the phone rang for her Jackie's friend, Beth, and her mother was off, talking about suing Hendrick's.

"I've got a traveling job," Pete said, offering Rose compensation. "Need an assistant to help catalog and do some driving. May help you get far." He bid his farewell for the night to Jackie and Mickey as he walked out.

Mickey, looking at the telley, noticed the siting cup of tea Rose had been drinking and he protested.

"What are you drinking? Tea?!" he noticed, taking the mug from Rose's hand. "Nah nah, that's no good. That's no good. You're in shock, you need somethin' stronger". He tugged at Rose's arm, but she resisted from her couch potato phase.

"'m alright" she replied.

"Come on," Mickey wasn't talking no for an answer. "You deserve a proper drink. We'll go down to the pub, you and me. My treat, How 'bout it?"

Rose smiled in questionable doubt as to Mickey's true intentions. "Is there a match goin' on?"

Mickey, in almost mock shock, was taken aback. "No!" he exclaimed, "I'm just thinkin' about you, babe"

 _Such a bad liar_ , she thought, smiling at Mickey. "There's a match goin' on, ain't there?"

Mickey, defeated and yet shocked, looked a bit confused, but nonetheless confessed. "Well, that's not the point," he defended, "But we could catch the last five minutes."

 _Always the bloke_ , she thought amused as she lightly taped his chest. "Go on then, I'm fine. Really," she reassured Mickey, pointing at the mannequin arm. "And take that with ya."

Mickey, willing to do what Rose asked, wasn't about to leave without a little affection, gesturing Rose to come closer.

 _Always the lovable git_ , Rose thought, rolling her eyes as she sat up to give Mickey a quick peck as he pushed her back down on the sofa, poking fun at one another, Her nearly tripping Mickey, he waving off with the arm and playing dramatics with the arm, causingRose to use that tongue-between-teeth grin as he walked out before looking at the newsreel again wondering a few things:

 _What in the world were those plastic things, if not mannequins? And who, really, was the Doctor? Also, as weird as he was, how come he was quite charming?_

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is, Chapter 2. Adding at least a bit more detail to the story at hand and also tossing a few things here and there. You may find some things interesting as you see in there, but only if you look closely.**

 **As for any explanations on new characters alternate from the OS, that will be explained further down (maybe in spinoff stories).**

 **In the meantime, I will be taking some time off to draft the story out over time, focus on Series 1 at first, work out changes here and there, before releasing them over time. I also have a few other stories I am interested in, but I won't be giving up on this project. On the contrary, I will simply draft out bits over time so that I have a schedule.**

 **Until then, hope you find this story to be FANTASTIC**


End file.
